Rain
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: It has been six long years since the jewel pushed her back into her time and ruined her life once again, now Kagome is left to manage the shrine by herself. But the fates have a new plan for their priestess as the well swells with power once more bring her more pain, blue eyes clash with brown. Maybe the fates just hated her!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories that need to be updated but I can't help wanting to get this one out in the world! So review and tell me what you think of it!**

 **A big thank you to those that have reviewed my other stories and spurred me into writing this one!**

 **If it wasn't for reviews I would probably never continue to write, you guys breathe life into me!**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

 **She came**

Horrid winds whipped the trees and slammed building with its force, causing roofs to groan in protest to the violent onslaught that this storm was bringing. Nothing was safe from the rolling black clouds that began to chase the bright blue sky away. Rolling and shifting like a snake as a loud clap of thunder boomed across the land, the weather reports had stated a nasty storm but this was something else. Sorrowful blue eyes turned to the clouds and braced a hand against the long strands of hair that became deadly whips that would cause nasty read lines across the skin. Kagome stood like a statue in the middle of the empty shrine, its silence echoing harshly in her ears as she simply watched the storm roll in; closer and closer it came like a nasty memory. Dressed in the traditional priestess garb she was the spitting image of Kikyo except for the blue hue of her eyes and the tint of her hair. God she tried so hard not to resemble that woman but as the days grew longer the more her face shaped into her incarnation, the baby fat of her teenage years melted away with the travels across the feudal era. Many fights had toned her body in the way of the warrior the bow had become and extension of the arm along with sword fighting and other weapons.

The family had grown and celebrated life and mourned the death of others everything was as it should be after they killed Naraku and the jewel hung around her neck in its full glory. Yeah, happily ever after was just around the corner or so she assumed but when she asked the jewel to vanish out of existence that damn thing had another idea; one that would make life that much harder. It stole part of her recovered soul and sent it into Kikyo allowing her to be real and live fully, giving Inuyasha to her before ripping her from the past and slamming her back into the present time. The Shikon was a cursed item that had its own will and decided her fate once more, sending her back to her time without a way back. Her family tried as they might, to cheer her up only seemed to make things worse; they grew solemn in their attempts and soon left as well after all gramps finally passed on to the afterlife and Souta had gotten a scholarship in the States and their mother left with him. Leaving her alone again, with the shrine and all the hard memories that surrounded the sacred land.

Another loud clap of thunder stirred her from the past as she moved to shut the well house doors, having them blown open in the storm the first sprinkles of rain finally starting to fall to the earth. A pale hand moved to shut the wooden door and secure it when a familiar pulse ran itself up her spine, it tugged at dormant powers that she never thought she would feel again. A flash of brilliant pink light erupted from the well itself, blowing the seals apart, it was bright and warm causing Kagome to shield her eyes from it until the light died and a noise echoed from the bottom. There was no hesitation as Kagome darted down the stairs to peer over the worn wooden lip, hope filling her chest as she tried to see down the abyss.

Flash of lightning was enough to illuminate the building and allowing her to see the occupants at the bottom, her breath hitched in her throat as blue stared into brown all that hoped rushed out of her chest at the sight. Another flash and Kagome wanted to burn the place to the ground.

"Ka-Kagome!"

A feminine voice called from the bottom, a desperate plea that caught slightly in the throat as if in disbelief but relieved at the familiar face. Pale moon skin hand reached up as if willing the distance away. Blood ran down that arm in rivets from various cuts and scrapes the white top of the haori was torn and drenched in blood, barely clinging to the woman as tears streamed down her cheeks. Something clutched in her lap, a figure with the help of the lightning had she been more hardened she would have left the wretch to die in the bottom of that well. But Kagome had always been soft, always had a bleeding heart even in this situation. Picking up the old ladder she tossed it over the side of the well, watching as it unfurled itself.

"Hold on...Kikyo"

What more could the fates have with her? What pain would come from this hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am not a huge Kikyo fan but I decided to give her a try out in this fanfic**

 **Now pairs are up in the air, might be a little bit of everything**

 **I know there aren't a whole lot of Kag/Zabuza pairings out there and I must admit I love them so!**

 **But I am an even bigger Kag/ Kakashi pairing...so let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:  
Kikyo**

Swinging her body over the lip of the well her hands gripped the rope and almost shivered at the familiar feeling of it between her hands before making her way towards the bottom, towards a mirror image of herself that would always be better. The further down she went the worst the smell became mold and musk and earth that hinted at magical properties. But that would never be as bad as the scent of blood that began to grow, it left a tang on the tongue with its metallic scent, it had been too long since she had been around that much blood. At least it didn't smell like clay and death! Feeling the last step she jumped the short distance down and grunted at the impact it had on her knees, she felt older than she should of. Inhaling sharply she turned to face the older woman trying to keep the sneer from her lips, it worked for the most part.

Kikyo looked the same as she did when she left the feudal era, perfect. God, she just wanted to leave her at the bottom of this well and let her rot to death again, but that was not Kagome. Instead, she let her eyes adjust to the darkness and the few wisps of light from the fading day illuminate the area, the flash of lightning helped more and more. The sight before her was gruesome the perfect Kikyo lay torn and tattered with wounds that wrapped around her body. But it was the body that she clutched to her that drew her attention; male by the simple outline of him, muscular but covered in blood the same as Kikyo his body shaking from the loss and would need attention.

"Can you stand, it'll take both of us to get him out of the well" Kagome spoke

"Yes" was her soft reply before both women began to muscle the larger male up and out of the well, it wasn't easy, no it was hard grunt work and it took almost an hour before they pulled the male from the inside of the well. Sweat coated her skin and it made the fabric of her own haori itchy and uncomfortable, what she wouldn't do for a shower! Another thirty minutes with Kagome carrying the bulk of the load on her back made it into her home and instructed Kikyo to move the coffee table in the middle of the living room to the other side as she tried not to drop the male on the ground but he was dead weight and she was struggling to hold him up. In the better light, she finally saw the male and wondered where he had come from. His hair was cropped short and was dark as her own, with his eye's closed it was hard to tell the color of them but she bet they would match his hair. Face partly covered with bandages that were dirty and covered in speckles of blood. His attire was shredded and hard to tell what it use to be, pants barely hanging on to dear life.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked while pinning Kikyo with a glare

"It was an ambush, he tried to protect me and...and.. " Her voice was choppy with unshed tears that threatened to fall at any moment it clentched Kagome's heart to hear the strong woman breaking apart.

"Save him Kagome, Please!" she begged


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading!**

 **Thank you CrazyGryl for being the first one to review!**

 **Kag/Kak-1**

 **Kag/Zab-0**

 **Kik/Kak-0**

 **Kik/Zab-0**

 **As always reviews are loved! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Healing**

The room was silent as Kagome took in a deep breath and called on her powers, feeling the familiar pull from her soul as she concentrated on the task at hand wondering how long it had been since she had felt it. Slowly it poured into her hands it flickered and sputtered for a moment like a lighter trying to catch it took a few more tries before the flame sparked to life and engulfing her hands in a steady pink glow. Placing them on the male she poured every bit of healing energy into him as the storm thundered around the house, Kikyo showing a rare case of emotion by biting at her thumbnail watching the woman heal. Sweat started to bead on Kagome's forehead as she tried to heal the damage caused by an unknown weapon, his energy was weak, hell it was almost nonexistent by the time she started but as the minutes ticked by the more his breathing evened out. Instead of short and shallow puffs, his lungs began to draw in more and more, horrible wounds closed up to manageable cuts and slices. Internal bleeding stopped and he would be out of death's door for the moment.

Exhausted the priestess pulled her power back into herself and glanced at the woman she hoped to never see again. "In the kitchen above the stove, there is a first aid kit, bring it here so we can get his wounds dressed." Kikyo nodded before standing up and shuttering off behind the couch and into the kitchen area, shuffling around a bit as she looked for the kit. It only took her a few minutes before she was back at the males side handing the stark white box off to Kagome. Nodding in thanks the girl made work of opening it up and taking out the antiseptic spray and clean bandages, a pair of scissors to tear away the little fabric he wore to get to some of the wounds.

"Why are you here?" the question came out a bit cooler than intended

Kikyo looked down at the male before straightening her shoulders and facing the woman that changed everything with a wish. Brown stared into blue, unflinching and just as cool as the other. "I called to the Kami's for help and they brought me to you" it was the easiest reply and she knew that Kagome would be the only one to understand what the Kami's did. A low grunt of acknowledgment was given before she continued to wrap and disinfect the wounds on the male before them, she would get the full story after everything and everyone was taken care of.

"Up the stairs and the room straight ahead there should be something in the closet that will fit you for the time being there is also a bath in there, turn the knob up and over to the left to get the hot water, here," she spoke while tossing Kikyo a roll of bandages for her own wounds before slowly standing up, wobbling from the sheer exhaustion and the lack of using her powers for so long. There was no exchange of words as Kikyo did as told and wandered up the stairs to clean up knowing her companion would be fine for the time being. Kagome moved to her own room on the first floor, the room that used to belong to her mother before she left with Souta and leaving her alone once more. Slipping out of the robes knowing they would be in need of a good scrubbing to get all the blood out she wandered into her own bath and began to scrub herself clean.

An hour or so later Kagome had found herself in the kitchen preparing two bowls of food for her and Kikyo who sat at the table with a cup of tea gripped between her hands, eyes darting every now and then to the male slumbering in the living room. After her shower, Kagome had pulled out a blanket from the closet and laid it on him along with a cool rag on his forehead. "Here" Kagome spoke while setting out a bowl of rice and a plate of meat she had cooked earlier in the day before pulling her own seat out and digging into her own food. "Thank you" Kikyo replied before setting down the cup and picking up her own chopsticks, praying shortly before beginning to eat the food provided for her, the silence stretching between the two females as the storm thundered above them and the rain smacked the ground in anger.

"What happened" Kagome asked softly after half her meal was eaten, blue eyes looking up to the older woman as her chest ached to know what happened after she was ripped away from the past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another installment!**

 **Thank you for your reviews! They mean so much to me!**

 **Kag/Kak- 2**

 **Kag/Zab- 2**

 **Kik/Kak- 0**

 **Kik/Zab- 0**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Story Time**

Kagome watched Kikyo fidget with the hem of her old nightgown the faded pink turning between the thumb and pointer finger, rolling the fabric for a moment before being let go before being picked up again. Lights flickered as another loud crack of thunder sounded in the sky the rain only seems to intensify with each passing boom, Kikyo sighed before straightening up her shoulders and facing the younger woman. "It started when you wished the jewel away..."

* * *

 _The scene before them was in utter chaos as the power of the jewel exploded over the clearing making those sensitive to the purity to shield their eyes or be blinded from it. Screams echoed out as Kagome felt the majority of her soul being ripped out of her body once more, it was a painful experience just as it was the last time this happened to her. A scolding white hot hand being plunged into her chest right next to her heart, coiling and rolling inside until it had grasped those tender strands of soul and yanked them from their place. Soon another scream was joining in with Kagome's, this time it was coming from Kikyo as her clay shell body was being ripped and torn by violent winds that picked up a shout from Inuyasha as he watched horrified his lover was being taken again. Angry golden eyes narrowing down at Kagome from the center of the group, no sympathy for her as the soul flew from her and slammed into Kikyo. Those blue eyes watering up as her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as her love ran from her to Kikyo as her body thudded to the ground._

 _'Don't worry child'_

 _A voice sneered in her head before it snickered with sickly sweet intention. 'Your fate isn't over just yet!' another laugh before she felt herself falling, falling into the black void of nothing barely hearing the horrific screams of the ones that loved her. The next time she woke she was at the bottom of the well, weak and broken and barely able to pull on her power._

 _Back in the past, Kikyo laid on the ground with glazed over brown eyes and a crying half-breed over her shouting that he would kill the one that made her this way, all the while the soul that was taken from Kagome began to repair its body and breathe a new life into her. She floated from the in between and the living; afraid of what would come when the light crept back in. 'Filthy child' a voice crooned around her. 'A second chance of life from one that wished you gone, a second chance to fill your destiny...don't allow yourself to be blinded this time filthy child.' The sound of laughter was the last thing she heard before gasping for breath, lungs burning for air that she hadn't taken in well over fifty years, it hurt more than what she wanted to admit. Everything ached but the most pain was in the center of her chest while color returned to her cheeks and that deathly pale skin turned rosy with blood pumping through it once more. The scent of death and dirt dissipating into the air, she was alive once more!_

 _And for a full year, she learned to live again, learned to earn the respect of the rest of the group that sneered at her and thought her the reason their friend was unable to return to them. In that year she had slain Inuyasha when she wouldn't return his affections and he lost himself to the demon under the skin, protected the village like she had when she lived but this time there was no pressure of the jewel and the taint it brought. Everything was fine until the rains came and with it the voice returned, taunting her with its hate._

 _'It is time child' it goaded her with its sick glee before everything faded to black once more..._

"I woke up in an unfamiliar forest with a sword at my neck and Zabuza" she nodded to the male on the floor. "Standing over me demanding answers I didn't have, I don't know what is going on or why I was sent to a different place or why we ended up here..." Kagome sat in utter shock her heart giving a painful squeeze once again she didn't even love Inuyasha and made good on her promise of slaying him. Slamming down her cup startleing the other woman she left the kitchen and made way to her room her heart broken as tears began to slip down her face. She killed the man she loved...


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am taking down a few chapters and combing them all into chapter five. Trying to restart this story so bear with me a little bit. Thank you all!**

Chapter 5: Storm

The storm raged on throughout the night and even into the next day, the Shikon priestess had found herself numb from the pain of knowing that her first love was no longer alive nor did he ever get what he truly wanted. Always to be scorned by a woman with no heart. Rising with what should have been the sun it was nastier clouds that surrounded the sky in an ugly gray Lightning flashed along the clouds as the sound of thunder rolled, shaking the house slightly from the loud boom. Pulling herself together in the best she wanted to do for the day. A baggy sweatshirt and lounge shorts she made her way down the stairs to face the demons of her past.

The first stop she made was to check on the male and changed his bandages. The wound had soaked the first layer and needed to be cleaned before an infection set in. Thankfully with her knowledge of ancient herbs she had thoughtfully planted a garden in the back of the shorn, devoted to the plants but modern medicine helped greatly for this male. Once done with him she replaced the blanket and moved into the kitchen. But she was caught by surprise at the sight before her; Kikyo was bustling around the modern kitchen, as if she knew how to use everything in it. A single dark brow raising up in question as her body sagged against the wall. Kikyo turned in time to see the brow being raised and her head hung down a bit.

"It is the least I can do, after all, you healed him" she responded while fidgeting with a tea cup. Turning quickly back to the food cooking on the stove.

"Yeah, but why couldn't you?" Kagome questioned the woman cooking something that she could only guess as eggs?

"I lost them" was the only answer she received

Another brow raised in question at the statement that was uttered from Kikyo, how did she lose her powers? The myth had been busted for being pure to keep them intact, Kagome had found that out shortly after she and Inu-yasha had a wild tryst in the forest before the total completion of the jewel. Another blow to her heart when he tore from her side and ran to the other woman. But, that had been a pattern in her life, hadn't it? Why was it a big surprise then when all the pieces lined up?

"And pray tell how that happened?" voice cold as ice, watching the older girl fidget under her gaze.

"I don't know Kagome, I don't know... My powers are gone the only thing I have left is my skills with a bow. I have nothing anymore, I am as weak as an infant and the God's have a sick sense of humor I suppose" there was something in her voice that caused Kagome to lose a bit of that cold anger, the desperation the actual pain of not being able to do anything was real and it hit home with Kagome once again.

Before anything more could be said there was a low painful groan echoing out from the living room. Hope filled Kikyo as she darted past Kagome and into the male side, calling his name softly. Almost, lovingly. Maybe Kagome just heard it wrong as she too joined the woman's side watching as the male began to stir from the fever sleep he had been in since arriving. Slowly his eyes blinked open. Everything was a blur of shapes and colors, he tried to steady his vision, trying to take in his surroundings as a familiar and annoying voice called his name. His memories blurred as he began to focus on where he was.

Black met blue in a clash of uncertainty and anger, his mind becoming alert with the threat of danger so close to him that it jumped started his adrenalin and caused that injured body to spring up. Every ounce of training from his years being a ninja coming to the surface as he wrapped a strong calloused hand around the throat of a stranger. Dragging the lighter frame to him without an ounce of trouble as he peeled back his lips in a feral sneer and got a good look at the threat.

"Zabuza don't" Kikyo shouted.

His name being shouted from the side caused him pause as he took a small glance to Kikyo, standing with her hair down and worry across those expressive brown eyes of the woman he had found. Her shout was enough for him to drag his eyes back to the person that made his insides scream with terror, and what he found was not what he expected to find. In his grasp was the splitting image of Kikyo the only major difference was those sapphire eyes that peered into his soul and made his skin crawl.

Fingers flexed around her neck and it was making breathing difficult as Kagome stared up at the male that appeared with Kikyo in the well, she was slightly stunned by how fast he had reacted with the injuries he had on him. It was a dizzying speed that the girl hadn't been used to since her travels in the past. His eyes were dark, almost black color that made her skin crawl in warning of the bloodlust that lay in him, lips pulled back to reveal sharpened teeth almost shark-like in nature. Powers swelled to the surface ready to defend their host with all their might, the hint of the energy had Zabuza flinging the girl from his person.

Backwards she went, stumbling on wobbly legs before colliding with a wall and a growl of pain echoed out. "Kikyo" his deep baritone sent shivers down both women's spine as he turned his gaze back to his 'companion' chest heaving as lungs filled with air trying to maintain consciousness. "Y-yes?" was her whispered response as he pinned her with his gaze, her teeth gnawing on the bottom lip in a nervous fashion; Kagome picked herself up from the wall.

"Hey asshole" Kagome shouted in anger, her traveling companion vocabulary having rubbed off on her.

Zabuza turned to the look alike only to be met with a glowing woman with piercing blue eyes, dread filled him as he looked upon this creature that made his skin crawl with a warning. For the first time in his life, he feared this being and that mysterious power she held.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as Kikyo stood in the middle of the two ready to kill one another, this was something she hadn't expected to happen when he awoke from his injuries. Hell, she thought Kagome would have acted more civilized than what she was doing; eyes snapped to Zabuza as he moved to search for a weapon she knew he did not have. The realization dawned across his features and it made the former priestess wince when those eyes turned to her as if it was her fault they were gone, did he not remember the fight? "Kagome, please" she pleaded with the woman who shared her looks and bested her in power it seemed to be enough as Kagome reigned in the power but never took her eyes off of Zabuza.

"Fill him in Kikyo before I purify his ass"

With that statement said Kagome gave one last look towards the male before turning and exiting the living room heading straight for the kitchen to fix something to eat. With the threat gone, he rounded upon the woman that seemed to attract trouble where ever she went. Swallowing deeply she didn't get a chase to speak before the male was towering over her, the killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna say thank you all for sticking with me and this story! Yall are the best!**

Chapter 6: Winter

It had been a few months since that fateful day the rains having calmed down enough to let the snow fall on the land. Winter had come at last and the shrine had been busier than ever thanks to the archery lessons orchestrated by Kikyo who was passed off as a distant cousin to Kagome. It was an easy enough lie for them to pass of considering they looked so identical to one another. But Zabuza on the other hand had been a mess to figure out. He and Kagome hadn't gotten off on the best of foot, with him trying to kill her and she trying to purify the evil out of him. The first month had been rocky to start but eventually they all slipped into a routine. He made himself useful with repairs around the shrine and teaching a defensive class at the shrine on the weekends. But it had been hard on him not to use that shinobi strength he had. Yet he had some convincing from Kagome when talking was out the window.

"Down"

A loud thud echoed across the property as birds scattered to the sky's. Kagome and Kikyo stood side by side, mirror images of each other in their priestess robes looking down at the Zabuza size dent in the snow. Kagome solution to his problem were beads of subjugation, it was enough to curb the worst of him till they figured out how to send them both away.

"Why do you fight with her constantly?" Kikyo asked as she slung the bow over her shoulder and shook her head at the Zabuza size dent in the snow. "She is the only one around here that has the power to send us back once we find the way." She was only met with grunting and swear words as the demon of the mist pulled himself out of the hole, leveling his deadly glare upon Kikyo as she stood before him. His mouth opened to say something smart but closed it as his biggest pain in the ass waltzed back up to Kikyo side.

It was a picture to see these two proud woman standing side by side. Dressed like priestesses down to how they were their hair. Although Kagome took more liberty with hers and pulled it up into a high ponytail. While Kikyo wore hers as she had in the past.

"With the winter festival coming up the shrine needs to be in top condition the funds will help out into the next year. If someone doesn't blow them all on sweets." Kagome spike while side eyeing Zabuza. Big tough killing machine had a weakness for sweets of any kind. "Anyways Kikyo and I are heading into town to gather a few supplies for dinner and for the storm moving in tonight. Chop the rest of the wood so we won't have to keep running out if it does get bad tonight. And don't eat the cake on the counter!" She warned before both females left the grumpy male. Heading down the staircase and the thousands of steps it had. Never minding the pair of golden eyes watching them from their perch in the God tree. It wasn't until they had managed the last steps and turn the corner did Zabuza take his axe and chunk it into the tree.

"Keep your eyes off of them" he growled out as he watched the figure jump to the ground. Silver white hair fluttering behind the male as he picked himself up.

"And here I thought you were just stupid." A smooth voice answered Zabuza before pinning his eyes to the male.

"And who the fuck do you think you are pretty boy?"

"Not that it is any of your business but my name is Lord Sesshomaru and the priestess has been in my care since her return to this time. And once again the dead priestess has come to ruin her life once again." Sesshomaru grunted before shoving his hands into his pockets side stepping Zabuza as he lunged for him. Almost impressed by his speed. Almost.

"Don't speak of Kikyo like that" he grunted and spun to face the male.

"Shame, you will befall the same fate as my bastard brother for loving that woman. She brings nothing but death. But that is not my concern. Tell the priestess the shrine will be taken care of while she is absent. Looks like her fate has been intertwined once again. Take care of her, or I will kill you personally."

And just like that Sesshomaru vanished from sight, leaving a very confused Zabuza in his wake. Who the fuck was that pretty boy?


End file.
